


The One Alone

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gaslighting, Gen, Isolation, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: ...it's so much simpler, safer, to isolate.in which the author does some good, old-fashioned oversharing
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 6





	The One Alone

**Author's Note:**

> cw for gaslighting, implied abusive childhood, memory loss, feeling like loved ones hate you, self-imposed isolation
> 
> at the potential price of oversharing I'm gonna go ahead and say that this was written from my own experiences with ptsd and abusive childhoods, so while it isn't too detailed (after all, it's only 100 words), it does get to be pretty heavy.

You can't remember large swathes of your childhood. No, that's not right—you can recall them, but in the fuzzy way one might remember the plot of a dream without detail. _A coping mechanism_ , they called it. A way for your mind to avoid trauma.

Your mind didn't do a very good job.

You know, logically, that it wasn't you. But being blamed your entire life—rationality can't undo that. It's been years, and you still find yourself convinced that your friends only contact you out of pity, that your family hates you—it's so much simpler, safer, to isolate.


End file.
